Portable rock drilling machines are generally characterized by an elongated support or feed channel upon which a fluid actuated drill motor is mounted for linear movement along the support to advance the drill stem into the hole being drilled. Fluid actuated drill motors typically require a plurality of flexible fluid conductor hoses leading to and from the drill motor for conducting working fluid such as hydraulic oil to actuate the drill stem rotation mechanism and the drill percussion mechanism. Hole cleaning fluid is also normally introduced to the drill stem through suitable passages in the drill motor. The stiffness of the high pressure hose required for use with fluid actuated rock drills aggravates the problem of properly training and tensioning the various fluid conductor hoses to prevent their being damaged during use or interfering with the movement of the drill motor along the feed support.